Full Moon
by CrypticMoonFang
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have a new mission: to keep Serena from seeing Darien again. They're doing it for her own good, but the question is: Can they really keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"Serena! We, as Sailor Scouts, are not letting you see Darien as much as you have been lately!" Rei broke the ice.

"I thought you were over him!" Serena really wanted to change the subject.

"See? I told you I shouldn't have been the one to tell her!" Rei threw telepathic needles at Amy, Lita, and Mina. They'd all suggested Rei tell, but denied she'd bring Rei's old puppy love for Darien up.

"Serena, don't take it the wrong way! We are only doing this for your own good!" Amy explained.

"But Darien and I are _supposed _to be together!" Serena whined.

"That's true, but you and Darien are getting a little… _too_ lovey-dovey for comfort. You'll have to be kept apart. But only for a little while!" Lita told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Denial…" Mina chirped.

"It is not!"

"Serena! You guys are kissing each other out of the blue _and_ you keep leaning against each other so hard, you're actually pushing each other around!" Rei was determined to bring her down one way or another. She already had this whole argument planned out.

"That's not true!"

"You almost pushed Darien off that bridge!" Rei was being a persistent pest in Serena's eyes.

"We found you on top of Darien behind the _dumpster_."

"I-I tripped! And he fell catching me!" Serena's face was a whole new shade of red.

"And I suppose you just _happened_ to land on his lips?"

"…"

"Face it, Serena! You and Darien were caught red-handed! Thank _goodness_ you weren't naked! You can't deny the facts!"

"…"

"See? You don't respond because you know I'm right!" Rei was really working her magic with Serena.

Serena was clenching her fists and looking down with her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes getting teary. "It isn't your decision to make! And, if I don't get with Darien at just the right time, Rini will never be born! You guys don't want that to happen, do you?!"

"Well, no… But nonetheless! As Sailor Scouts, we're sworn to protect you, our Princess! And that's exactly what we intend to do! From now on, you aren't leaving our sight! And since there are four of us, you aren't seeing Darien anytime soon!" Amy replied.

Serena ran off, crying. The girls didn't follow her, thinking they could trust her when she ran off like _this_.

But when Serena didn't come back, they had no choice but to look for her. They eventually found her on the park bench, kissing Darien.

All four girls gathered around the couple. Their heads grew huge and they were on fire, just staring at Darien. When Darien opened his eyes, he looked at the four flaming girls.

"Err… Serena, I'd better go…" he said.

"Why?" she asked. Then she opened her eyes just in time to see Darien flee for dear life.

"Ooooohhh…" she said, "Guys, please! Let me be with Darien!"

"After what we just saw, you'll be lucky if you get to go to the bathroom unsupervised!" Lita said in an "I'm dead serious!" tone.

"You guys are overreacting! Neither of us _tried_ anything! We were just kissing!"

"Yeah… and for you, kissing will lead to…?" Rei was expecting Serena to finish up her sentence.

"Let's go home. It's getting late," Amy observed.

"Yeah. But who's Serena going to sleep with?" Mina asked.

"WHAT?! I'm sleeping at my own house!" and with that, Serena stormed off. Until she noticed all four of the girls were following her. "GO HOME!!!" she commanded.

"I'll sleep at her house!" Mina volunteered. A giant sweat drop appeared on Serena's forehead.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Serena said in a huff.

"Okay, Mina, watch her!" the three other girls called out.

"Don't worry!" was the response they got.

They knew they could trust Mina, but as for Serena, they'd have to keep a close eye on her. A new mission had just begun for the Sailor Scouts.

That same night, when Serena was sure Mina was in a deep slumber, she snuck out.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CLICK!

"Serena, c'mon, time to get up…" Mina was half asleep and didn't realize Serena was missing and that she was talking to air. But when she regained her consciousness, her eyes grew to the size of flying saucers. Immediately, she called the other girls' communicators. "Sailor Scouts lose their leader!" she said to the little screen.

Meanwhile, Serena was just waking up with a yawn. She didn't have any clothes on. The first thing Serena saw was Darien's face, right in front of her's. She smiled. She knew Mina too well and knew that once she was in a deep sleep, that was it, nothing could wake that girl up but sound. So she snuck out very silently, more aware of her surroundings than ever before. It worked, and she snuck out successfully.

Darien then woke up, unaware that the Sailor Scouts were running around the whole city looking for Serena. Rei was at the arcade about six times, Lita was at a bake shop about nine or ten times, Mina went wherever, and Amy went to the park about three times. They couldn't find Serena anywhere. Then it hit them. 'Darien's apartment!' they all thought angrily. They were there in a flash, busting down the door, only to find two half-conscious people lying in bed next to each other. "Tuxedo Mask: 1 Sailor Scouts: 0" Mina said in a depressed and furious tone.

Hearing them, Serena screamed, "GET OUT!!!" She pulled the sheets up close to her. The ruckus ended when Serena's crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead. The same symbol appeared on Darien's forehead. They both looked up at the symbol.

BAM!!!

"AAAAHHHHHH!!! Darien! I'm stuck!" Serena shrieked. Both symbols had pulled the two lovers straight into each other, and then the symbols stuck to each other. She was squirming to get loose.

"Serena! Stop moving!" Darien tried calming her, but he himself was in a panic. Nothing like this had ever happened before. A light grew where the two symbols touched. Then the light became pure energy.

"Oh! Nononononononononononono!" Darien and Serena were both calling to the light. They felt the tension build up inside it.

BANG!!!

The light dispersed in a blast of energy that sent both lovers flying in opposite directions.

"Ooooohhh! Like the Big Bang Theory all over again!" Serena dizzily said. Her eyes were spinning spirals. Darien's eyes were the same.

"What was that?!" The Sailor Scouts all said.

"It was _horrible_!" Serena hastily answered, rubbing her forehead, "But I think it means… That Darien and I are supposed to be getting together like this!"

"SERENA! You're too young!" Amy yelled.

"There's never an age limit for love…" she said dreamily.

"There is for _this_ kind of love!"

"Yeah… You're only fifteen! What'll happen if you get pregnant? You'll still be in high school but you'll be a high school _mother_. What will everyone think about you then, hmm?"

"I don't care if I get pregnant! As long as it's Darien's baby! It might be Rini!"

"We all thought you were a better person than this, Serena! I guess we thought wrong! And _Darien_! You should be ashamed!"

Serena helped Darien up. "Besides, I'd give anything to be with Darien… I'd even give up being Sailor Moon, if that's what it takes. You guys have to 'face the facts'. You just can't keep me away!" Serena was leaning against Darien' chest, the bed sheets looking like a dress.

"Serena! Get your clothes on! We're leaving right now."

"No! I never wanna leave!"

"What? Did Darien take your _mind_ along with… your purity?" When Lita said that last part, everyone except Serena glared at Darien.

"He took more than that!" she replied, her eyes all starry.

"Serena! Let's go! C'mon! Move it! We'll drag you out of here if we have too! Or… at least… Lita will."

"WHAT?! Why me?"

"You're the strongest one here. She's probably too heavy for us… Especially considering how much junk food she eats per minute!"

Everyone nodded in unison.

Serena, meanwhile, was going to scream, her face was fire-red, and her eyes were enormous half-circles.

"She's probably too heavy for me to lift!"

"But you've lifted a fully grown man into the air!"

"True, but Serena's a completely different story."

Everyone nodded in unison.

"THAT'S _IT_!!!" Serena started strangling Rei. They dueled it out in a fast fight. It was so fast; you could hardly see any of their body. Everything was just a flash until Rei ran out the door with Serena in tow. The other girls left with, "Darien, if we see you so much as _look_ at Serena, we'll personally make sure _both_ your destinies end, right there and then!"

'Oh, man! They used to love me, now I'm on their Most Wanted list! Not to mention never being able to see Serena while their around… What a mess!' Darien thought.

Serena, just now realizing she'd been tricked, stopped running after Rei, who thought Serena was right behind her, and headed for home. Then she blushed as she remembered her clothes. She looked down and saw she still had the sheets on her. "Looks like I go back to Darien's place!" she happily told herself. Serena slipped into an alley and walked toward Darien's apartment.

DING-DONG!

Darien let Serena in. "I need my clothes," she told him. She came in, grabbed her clothes, put them on, and handed Darien back his sheets. She gave him a nice, long kiss, and left.

'Good thing the girls won't know about that kiss! That could be the last kiss I ever get from her…' Darien was thinking of what the girls had said not too long ago.

"AAAHHH!!! She's like a slippery little weasel! She always finds _some_ way to sneak out of our sight! How does she _do_ it? There are four of us!" Mina growled.

"It's my turn to watch her! And if I fail, it'll be Amy's turn," Lita said.

"Hey! C'mon guys! Give me a chance!" Mina pleaded.

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!"

"Yeah! You're the one who caused all this in the first place!"

"Wasn't it _you_ who let her sneak off and 'go' with Darien?"

"She's avoided you _and_ Rei! It's our turn!"

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" Mina said, disappointed.

The girls were on a Serena-hunt. Again. They were starting to wish there was a homing device for her. They were tired of looking. 'Tuxedo Mask: 2 Sailor Scouts:0' they thought.

Amy went back to Darien's apartment and searched for her there. Nothing.

Lita went to the arcade and searched there. Nothing.

Mina searched in the mall. Nothing.

Rei searched in a goodie shop. Nothing.

The girls met up at the park.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

"WHAT?!" they said, also in unison.

Then they heard a scream. 'I know that scream anywhere!' everyone thought. They rushed to the source of the scream and found Serena, transformed as Sailor Moon, fighting a giant snail-creature. They sighed in relief. This was better than Darien.

The snail-creature started hurling sludge at Sailor Moon.

"EEEWWW! DIGUSTING!" they heard her yell. Then it hit them. This would be the perfect payback for earlier. So they decided to leave the disgusting creature up to her. The girls went to the arcade, where they could have fun and pretend to have not heard her.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was having a hard time with this monster. "I thought snails were supposed to be slow!"

The snail's eyes glowed red and suddenly it was hailing. Sailor Moon was too busy dodging hail to fight the monster.

Tuxedo Mask showed up just in time.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried in relief.

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose, his signature move, at the snail. It hit, but didn't really bother, it.

"You can't attack it; it just keeps absorbing the attacks!" Sailor Moon warned Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask looked over at where the rose hit. There was only half the rose left because the snail had absorbed the rest of it. So it was true, any attack thrown at it would just be absorbed into its body. It probably would only make the snail stronger.

The snail's eyes glowed red again and this time, it sped up time to where it was nighttime already.

"It can speed up time?!" Serena asked, very worried.

"Yes," Tuxedo Mask answered. As he turned to look her in the eye, the snail's tail was coming straight for her. "Look out!"

"Wha…?"

PLOP!!!

"EEEEEKKK! I'M COVERED IN SNAIL SLIME!!!"

The girls heard Sailor Moon scream this and choked on the drinks they were drinking.

"Hahahahaha!!!" they all were cracking up. Although they would be far from satisfied if they knew Tuxedo Mask had shown up to help her. It never really occurred to them that Tuxedo Mask might sense her danger.

"We're going to have to find some way to squish it…" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Where are we going to find a shoe bigger than the slime machine?" Sailor Moon asked.

Tuxedo Mask just stared at her like "what are you talking about?"

"Oh! _Now_ I get it! What about hail? If we can make it produce enough, it'll be squished!"

"Good thinking, Sailor Moon!"

"Hehehe! Thanks!"

"Just keep attacking it!"

"Okay!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Tuxedo Mask kept throwing roses and more roses.

Sailor Moon kept throwing her tiara.

The snail's eyes glowed red, and a lot more hail was produced, crushing it.

"Well, that was easy!" Sailor Moon happily proclaimed. She scooted ever closer to Tuxedo Mask, until she was leaning on him.

"I knew they couldn't keep us apart… Lovers rule, Scouts drool!" Sailor Moon said right before she kissed Tuxedo Mask. Right as their lips touched, though, the crescent moon symbols appeared. They lit up, but didn't slam into each other or create a blast of energy.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

"Think she's suffered enough?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Lita replied, "What do you guys think?"

"Let's go," Rei said.

"Yes, I have to know if Tuxedo Mask is there helping her… If he is, we'll have to chase him off," Amy explained.

When it finally hit them that Tuxedo Mask might be with Sailor Moon, their eyes turned into dinner plates and they raced out the door.

When the girls got to the scene of the crime, Serena was the only one there, putting on her skirt. Her hair was a complete mess, but not from the battle.

"SERENA!!!" Rei shrieked. Serena turned around so fast she gave herself a whiplash. Her face flushed red.

"You went with Darien again, didn't you?!"

"Maybe…"

"Look at you! You're an animal, Serena! Like a perverted school girl or something!"

Serena dashed away before any of them could continue this conversation. She was a better runner that the rest of her friends due to her hundred yard dash to school every day.

Serena went home but was followed by Lita. "It's my turn to watch you, Serena," she said.

"Just go to sleep, I don't feel like talking… I'm exhausted…"

"Well, everyone knows why. You can't keep running off with Darien, Serena. We're worried about you. That's the reason we keep chasing him off. Well, we _try_ to, but he's about as slippery as you are! Hahaha!"

"I can do what I want, Lita. I'm not a little kid anymore. I understand the consequences of running off with Darien, but I do it because I know that no matter what, you guys are there to support me. Although you guys don't seem too keen on this idea…"

"No, we aren't."

"Well, anyways, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Serena!"

Both girls yawned and fell asleep, or Lita did, at least.

Serena snuck out that night the exact same way she did with Mina.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

In the morning, Lita got up early, as always, and immediately noticed Serena was missing. "Oh, that girl is gonna get an earful!" Lita got her communicator out and called the other girls.

"Guys! I failed! She slipped thru my fingers!" Lita told the little screen.

"AGAIN?!"

"Who knew Serena, of all people, could be so cunning?!"

"Everyone, see you at Darien's apartment..."

This was starting to get old. Serena could be kept an eye on during the day, but at night, she was a wise owl. One who knew the sky very well.

The girls arrived at Darien's place to find both Serena and Darien asleep. Darien was holding Serena.

"You know, they look kind of sweet together..." Mina whispered.

"They do _not_ look sweet! They look... What they did is bad, Mina, and don't whisper! We aren't here to spy on Sleeping Beauty, we're here on our mission!"

"Rei, if you haven't noticed, our 'mission' isn't going so well. And, how are you going to get Serena up? We all know nothing wakes a sleeping Serena."

"Tuxedo Mask: 3 Sailor Scouts: 0"

"I honestly don't know what Darien _sees_ in Serena!"

"In order to keep her away from Darien, why don't we distract her from him?"

"See, Amy? That's why it's your turn to watch her! You always come up with great ideas!"

"..."

"Now what?"

"I don't know. You can't possibly in a million years wake Serena up once she's asleep. She always has to wake up on her own."

"This is pointless! Let's wake Darien up."

"Yeah! Teach him a little lesson! Sailor Scout style!"

"I'm up for Round 1!"

"Stop! Let's just wake him up already!"

"Right!"

"The Sailor Yell!" and with that they all screamed at once and to the top of their lungs.

"AAAHHHH! I'm up! I'm..." Darien started. "Girls? Why'd you wake me?"

"You tell us!" They all pointed at Serena.

"_How_ did she sleep thru that?!"

"HA! _Everyone_ knows you can't wake Serena up! It's common sense."

Just then Serena yawned and woke up. "Oooohhh!" she said cheeerfully, "What a lovely day it is!" Then she looked over and saw her friends, "To get lectured by my friends..."

"Get your clothes on, Serena! This is getting old!"

Every one of the girls was glaring at Serena.

"You can't see Darien anymore! It's for your own good!"

"_Please_! I've been having such an easy time sneaking past you guys! Every time you've tried, you've failed. Why don't you give it up? Love is too powerful, even for the Sailor Scouts. You know it, I know it, Darien knows it, Luna and Artemis know it..."

"... Pretty speech, but it won't work. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!"

"I'll come with you, but expect me to be back in this spot tomorrow morning."

"You're getting pretty cocky there, Serena. Let's see how you do against Amy."

"Amy's turn already?"

"Yeah... Amy..." Mina said in a ghostly moan.

"Okay, I'm up for a little more of a challenge."

"Challenge? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you guys weren't much of an opponent!"

"She _does_ have a point..."

"Serena, you aren't getting past me. I'll personally make sure of that."

"Yeah, just like the others personally made sure of it. Didn't work out too well for _them_, did it?"

"Serena, you really _are_ starting to get cocky..."

"Well, maybe that's because I don't want you guys meddling in my love life!"

"We only want to protect you."

"You can't protect someone who doesn't want to be protected! I have Darien for that. Anyway, are we going to leave or what?" Serena said as she put her clothes on. Then she walked out the door. Once outside, she slipped into the shadows.

The girls came out moments later, unable to find Serena.

"Moon Prism Power!" she shouted when she was out of sight and earshot. She twirled and turned multicolored until she was changed into Sailor Moon.

She kept the girls running around the city the entire day, so hiding in the shadows wasn't completely boring. There were a few close calls, but no one saw or caught her. Good for her, bad for the Scouts. Actually, after about an hour of searching, the girls decided to transform, but that didn't help much. At midnight, and after checking every place possible, the Sailor Scouts gave up. They couldn't find her.

It was a full moon that night, and eventually the girls looked up. There, on top of a roof, sillhouetted against the moonlight, was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Kissing.

"Let's go, she's at it again."

"Right!"

The Sailor Scouts headed their way. But they hadn't gone unnoticed by the pair of lovers. The couple fled the scene.

"After her!" one of the girls shouted.

Bounding across rooftops, eventually Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask came across a great hiding spot. It was made even better because not only was it in the shadows, but Tuxedo Mask's black cape helped to hide them alot. The Sailor Scouts went right past them and they didn't even know it.

The Sailor Scouts, on the other hand, were the farthest thing from happy. They were stressed out, furious, worried sick, tired, exhausted, frustrated, upset, and any other bad emotion. It was like Serena had no self-control or discipline any more. They hated Darien now, and never wanted him to get within a hundred thousand feet of Serena ever again. But they knew Serena was right; they couldn't keep her from him. That was why she kept running off; she couldn't keep herself from him, either.

They gave up that night, knowing that running around the city a couple thousand times wasn't going to find Sailor Moon. The Scouts reluctantly went to bed, assuming they'd need all their energy for tomorrow. They'd guessed that keeping Serena from Darien wasn't going to be a walk in he park, but they'd never imagined she'd slip thru their fingers without much effort. It was like trying to hold water with only your fingers. You just couldn't do it. They were also amazed at how she hadn't klutzed out once. The normal Serena would have everything_ but _coordination.

The next morning, they went over to Darien's place. Serena wasn't there, only Darien.

"Where's Serena?"

"She felt sick and left a little while ago."

"How sick was she? Did she have a fever? Is she okay?"

"Well, she was complaining about feeling nauseous, so I felt her head. She didn't have a fever, and I think she's fine."

The girls sighed in relief. They left to go to Serena's house.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

The girls let themselves in Serena's house and found her in the bathroom, hanging over the toilet.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Lita asked.

"Yeah... I feel better now. Hey, guys? I have to see Darien."

"NO YOU DON'T AND NO YOU WON'T!!!" they all said at once.

"You can come along. I didn't mean _see_ see him, I meant I have to talk to him about something important." Serena said as she put a small package in her pocket.

"Fine, but if you try anything..."

"I won't. Promise."

The girls, which included Serena, went over to the park. Serena had called Darien and told him to meet her there.

"You guys have to get out of earshot," Serena told them.

They did as told and moments later, Darien showed up, with a crescent moon symbol on his forehead. Serena had the same thing happen to her, but, being the Moon Princess, she didn't think much of it.

"Serena, why does _this _keep appearing on my forehead? Did you prank me or something?" Darien asked, slightly concerned about the odd 'phenomenon'.

"I don't know, but I have to talk to you about something important."

"How important?"

"_Very_."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I can't hear anything!" Mina hissed. The girls kept asking her what they were talking about. If _they_ couldn't hear, how was _she_ supposed to hear? So they just watched silently, and extremely closely. They didn't like the idea of Serena being near Darien, but Serena said it was important. They watched as Serena told him something, then handed him the small package. She told him something else and the girls assumed she was telling him to open it. Darien opened the package, revealing what was inside it. He found himself holding a little white stick that looked very similar to a thermometer. They watched Serena explain something to him. It obviously had to do with the stick. When she was done talking, Darien scooped her up and spun around in circles with her smiling and laughing in his arms. Eventually he set her down and kissed her. She'd clearly told him good news. Then the pair came over to the girls.

"Darien..." they said.

"Girls..." he said.

"Hey, guys! I have wonderful news! Rini's back!" Serena told them.

"Where is she?" they asked.

Darien and Serena looked at each other and laughed until Darien bent down and looked at Serena's stomach. "Say 'hi', Rini," he said to her abdomen. Serena looked down at her stomach too and said, "Yeah, Rini! C'mon, don't be shy!"

The girls were either in denial or confused. Sensing this, Serena took out another white stick just like the one she gave Darien and gave it to Rei.

Rei looked down. There was a little screen on the stick. On the little screen was a tiny plus sign. The other girls gathered around to get a glimpse of the object.

"This... this... this is... a pregnancy test?! I was desperately hoping it was a thermometer!" Amy screeched.

"There's a plus sign on it! That means..." Rei started.

"Serena... are you... are you really pregnant?" Mina finished.

"I took two, just to be sure, and I gave one to Darien. I'm so happy!!!"

"We are, too, Serena... It's just that... you're way too young to be a mother." Lita implied.

"My birthday's in a few months. I'll be sixteen then."

"Do you think you can handle that much responsibility? I mean... this isn't a video game where you can reset or start over, you know. This is a life you're carrying."

"I know! And besides, it's not like I can turn back now, right?" Serena said cheerfully.

"We'll help you raise Rini if you need us, okay girl?"

"Sure, but I think Darien and I can handle this just fine."

"You do realize this is exactly what we were trying to protect you from, right?"

"I do now that you told me."

A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.

"... ... ..." There was an akward silence and Serena ran off to some nearby bushes.

"Serena?! Are you okay?!"

"I feel awful... BLEAH!!!" Serena threw up in the bushes.

Rei, who had followed Serena to check on her, saw her puke and and scooted back extra fast, her eyes already turned into dots. "Thanks for that lovley image, Serena. I won't be getting _that_ out of my head anytime soon," she said.

"Sorry, Rei. I guess I have morning sickness... BLEAH!!! Oooohhh... She isn't even the size of a _pea_ and she gets on my nerves." Serena was obviously referring to Rini.

"Well, what do you expect from a pregnant girl?"

"Yeah, Darien, let's see how you handle a hormonally imbalanced teen."

"That means weird cravings, mood swings, morning sickness, eating twice as much as she already eats..."

"Oh! I'd pay _big_ money to see you tame the beast!"

"And what are you going to do when she's in labor? Hmmmm?"

All the girls laughed at this thought.

"L-Labor?!" Darien said, caught off guard by the question.

"Yeah... It's when she's going to scream, 'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! THE BABY'S COMING!' and squeeze the life out of your hand!"

"WAAAAAAAH! I'm gonna be a blimp soon!" they heard Serena cry out. Then they turned their attention back to Darien. "Your worst nightmare has just begun!" They smiled evilly at him.

"I can take care of Serena, you just watch!"

"Don't worry, Darien, that's all we've been doing up until now. Watching Serena."

Darien ignored them and went over to comfort Serena.

"AND _YOU_!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!!! I'M GOING TO BE FAT BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Serena screeched and started strangling Darien. Once Darien broke free of her death grip, she started chasing him around the park.

"And the hormones rage onward..." one of the girls said.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU TRAITORS!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO _STOP_ ME FROM GETTING PREGNANT!!!"

Rei became the victim of another strangling. "Why do you always come after me?!" she yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MEAN!" was Serena's reply. Then she stopped suddenly and giggled. "You, know, being pregnant just requires sacrifice, and my weight is a small sacrifice, compared to the outcome of it. And, I'll only be a cow temporarily! Sorry, Darien. Sorry, Rei."

Everyone had a huge sweat drop on their head. They were all thinking the same thing: 'Boy, she sure changed moods fast.'

"Oh, and we forgot to thank you for letting us have a stick that you peed on. We appreciate it alot. If you want it back, then by all means, don't hesitate to ask," Rei said in her sweetest voice. It was clear to everyone that she didn't intend to keep the stick, but she also didn't want to mess with the pregnant blonde. Rei would probably never mess with a pregnant woman ever again. But once Rini was born, Rei would make sure Serena got a peice of _her_ mind.

"If you don't want it just throw it away..." Serena looked at Rei like she was nuts. Then Serena passed out.

"Serena!" Darien yelled.

"Relax, Darien. She just fainted. That's what women do when they're pregnant."

"Yeah, and just to let you know, you brought this on yourself."

"Now you're going to have to take care of her. We can't because our parents, or in Rei's case, grandparents, would eventually notice Serena's stomach getting bigger and bigger. So she's your responsibility now. Understand?"

Darien nodded his head. "I can handle this! You'll see," he said in a reassuring voice.

"Let's hope for Serena's sake you can."

Darien picked Serena up and took her to his apartment, where he lay her down on his bed so she could get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Three months later...

Serena had her eyes looking up at Darien, with a somewhat serious look to them. Poor Darien was eating and had noticed her stare several minutes ago. He just hadn't responded for some reason. But he couldn't take anymore of this nonphysical, what could hardly be called abuse.

"Okay, I'll bite, what is it, Serena?" he gave in to her EVERY time.

"I have a lump on my stomache! I'm going to be a blimp soon!!!" she replied.

Darien stopped eating and started laughing, nearly choking on his food. "Is that it? That's all it is? It's completely normal, being as you're pregnant."

Serena put her hands on his shoulders and started shaking him, saying, "You don't understand what I'm going thru! You're so lucky you're a guy!!! It's not fair! I'm gonna be fat and you're gonna be hot!!! I'm going to the doctor's office tomorrow, and here you are saying it's NORMAL?!?!?!"

'It must be an emotional thing...' Darien thought. Then, with his eyes turned into spirals, he heard the phone ring. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

Apparently the girls weren't going to let him live this down. Mina said, "How's Serena? You didn't mistake her for a beach ball did you?"

"Oh! Come ON!!! She isn't THAT big! It's only been a few months! And besides, don't you girls have homework to do or something? Something that isn't bugging me? Serena's in one of her fits... So thanks for dropping me a line here!"

Mina, the one currently on the phone, actually DID have homework and rushed out of the building, which happened to be Rei's temple, and ran all the way to her house. So Lita picked up the phone and rhetorted, "Not our fault! You were man enough to get her pregnant, and now you have to be man enough to help her take care of Rini!"

"Er... Where exactly is Mina? I thought she was on the line..."

"You reminded her that she has a five-page essay on the history of Tokyo."

"Oh."

"Well, I have to go, too. Remind Serena she has about a truckload of homework to do."

"Huh?"

"Yeah... She never really does her homework and Mrs. Haruka was gracious enough to let her make it up." Lita answered.

"Can I tell her later? She's pretty upset about having a little lump on her stomach..."

"No, bye!" Lita was off the phone so Rei picked up.

"You know, it's going to be hilarious when Serena turns into a human blimp. She's going to be so mad at you! Tell me to come over when that happens, okay? I can't miss that for the world! Oh, yeah! And remind me to bring popcorn and a soda! And sunglasses if she decides to blow up!" Rei teased.

In the background, Darien could hear Grandpa calling Rei.

"Gotta go, Darien. Grandpa wants me to help him clean bird poop off the roof. Bye!" Rei said.

Darien hung up.

"Er, Serena, I have something to tell you. Something that you won't like very much..." Darien started.

"And that something would be...?" she answered.

"Homework..." he muttered under his breath.

Nonetheless, Serena still heard it. "OH, NOOOOOO!!! Anything but that! Please! Someone save me!!!" She was like a sprinkler with her tears.

'I just HAD to say...' Darien thought. "Now, Serena, sweetie! It's okay! Everything'll turn out fine! Promise!" Well, he was trying, but Serena was tough to calm down. Always has been, always will be, always is.

That night...

"Don't you just LOVE bonfires? I know I do!" Serena happily cheered.

"Ummm... That's your... homework?" Darien halfway asked.

"Yep. It's my Algebra, Physics, Chemistry, Language, Economics, and History all rolled into one. Smart, huh?" she replied.

"That's not what I meant..." he said as he watched her homework quickly diminish in the fire's wrath. But, instead of getting her upset again, he sat down beside her and roasted the marshmallows she brought out. As he watched her watch the fire, he thought of how lucky he was to be able to be with her. Every time he was near her, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. And in his mind, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

The next morning...

Darien finally remembered Serena was going to the doctor's today. He'd just have to wait for her to come back. Or, he could go to the doctor's office himself. So he got in his clothes and walked to the doctor's. Once there, Serena greeted him.

"Oh, hi Darien! I got in here not too long ago. Lucky for us there aren't alot of people, huh?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"So, then... What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Not much. I just wanted to go with you. Is that so wrong?" he said, leaning and hoping for a kiss.

"Well, someone's all lovey-dovey today, aren't they?" she said right before he kissed her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but, I need to see you now Miss Serena..." Doctor Hervert called.

As they were walking down the hall to his office, Darien whispered to Serena, "I don't like this guy... His name sounds too much like 'pervert'..."

"Oh, silly Darien! You're just being paranoid!" she replied.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are... This is my doctor! He just wants to help me! If you ask me, calling him a pervert sounds a little over-dramatic."

"I never said he WAS a pervert! All I said was exactly what his name SOUNDS like."

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Mister!"

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, well... You should be..."

"Er-hem!" Doctor Hervert mustered, "One of the first things I need to know, now that you're three months pregnant, is: are you going to give a natural birth? Or would you rather come to the hospital?"

"Eh... I'm not sure... I guess I'll decide when I get there. I mean, it's not like I don't have much time to decide! I have half a year to go, you know?" Serena replied.

"Certainly, Miss! You're absolutely right!"

"Well, thanks!"

"Now, if you'll just step this way, we can get started." he explained.

"Okay," she said, actually happy that she'd know if Rini was healthy or not.

"Sir, if you'd just wait out here-" Dr. Hervert started.

"But! I'm the father!" Darien protested.

"Oh, you are? Terribly sorry! Please come in," the doctor said, motioning towards the doorway to the maternity room.

After Darien was inside, along with Serena, of course, Doctor Hervert stated, "Well, first of all I would like to say congratulations, you two! Now we can get started with your checkup, Miss Serena."

"You know, I could really get used to being called 'Miss Serena'! By the way, What do you need me to do?" Serena answered.

"Well, Miss, I'm going to need you to lay down on this reclining chair, then we can begin."

Serena did as instructed.

Meanwhile, the doctor threw a hospital sheet over her and preceded to pull off her skirt and panties, then folded her clothes and set them aside. While Serena was busy flushing red from embarrassment, the doctor was busy inspecting a certain area that Darien wasn't too happy about him inspecting. As a matter of fact, Darien wished so badly that it wasn't a requirement. But it was, and another thing Darien wasn't happy about was that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Please pull up your shirt," Doctor Hervert instructed Serena.

"WHAT?! THAT'S GOING TOO FAR, MISTER!!!" Darien screamed.

"It's okay, Mister! I just need to do a sonogram!" he explained.

"A what?" Darien asked.

"An ultrasound? You know, to take a look at the child inside the mother's womb."

A huge sweat drop appeared on Darien's head. "Oh..." was all he could say.

"It's alright, Sir, I understand. You'll make a great father!"

"Thank you..."

"Hey! What about me?! My 'womb' is getting cold here!" an impatient Serena shouted.

"Alright, one second, I just need to apply the gel..." Doctor Hervert trailed off as he continued through the routine.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

"Well, Miss Serena, you're baby looks very healthy! I see you've been taking great care of him!"

"Him?!" both parents said at once.

"Well, it's actually too early to tell the gender of the baby yet. I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to call it."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess you both can go now, I won't keep you any longer," Doctor Hervert told them.

"Thank you, Doctor Hervert!" Serena shouted to him as she walked away with Darien.

"Wow, for a second there, I thought Rini wasn't Rini. Wish he hadn't scared us like that!" Darien relievedly said.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna die!" Serena exaggerated.

"Me, too."

When they got back to Darien's apartment, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Serena merrily called out. "Hello, Darien's residence, and I, Serena, am speaking."

"Hey, Serena! How are you? I heard you were going to the doctor's today, how'd it go?" it was Lita speaking back. Although, in the background, Serena could've sworn she heard the following conversation:

"Hey! What'd you mean '_you_' heard? _We_ all heard!"

"Yeah!"

"It can't be considered fair if you're the one who gets to take all the credit!"

"Yeah! If anything, _I_ should get the credit! After all, _I'm_ the one who did the spying!"

"But _I'm_ the one who told them!"

"Well, _I _told you!"

"Will the both of you STOP IT?! What if Serena can hear us as we speak?!"

"Yeah, 'cause you shouting helps alot..."

"Oh, no! Did she hear me?!"

"Most likely."

"Crap! Can she hear the rest of us, too?"

"How should we know? You're the only one asking!"

"Hey, Lita, can she hear us?"

"Wha- I don't know! Hey, Serena, can you hear them?"

"DON'T ASK HER!!!"

"Why?"

No one could come up with an answer to this question.

"Hey, guys... I haven't seen you in awhile. Is everything okay?" Serena asked.

"Of course it is. Hey, why don't you and Darien come over to Rei's temple tonight?"

Again with the background voices:

"What?! You know she can't come over tonight! I've got a _ton_ of work to do around the temple! And Grandpa isn't much help! I can't have company!"

"Awww, c'mon! Please, Rei? Serena's getting lonely without us..."

"I can't help it!"

"Can't you postpone the work? Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't!"

"But you just did work this morning!"

"I've been doing work all day!"

"Then what are you doing here at Lita's place?"

"... You're kidding right?"

"Nope! Not one bit!"

"I'm on a short break, you idiot!"

"Stop yelling! Serena might hear you!"

"What if she can hear us right now?"

"Can she? We're whispering, though."

"So?"

"So if Serena can't wake up to her own alarm clock, which I've heard is one of the loudest alarm clocks in the country, then I'm sure she can't hear us whispering in the background."

"Hey, Amy? You're good at calculating things; can she hear us over the phone?"

"I'm not sure. I'd have to do a full ear analysis to find that out."

"Ewwww! Too much information, Amy!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, seriously, we didn't need to know that..."

"Now I'm going to be having _ear_ nightmares for weeks on end..."

"I said I was sorry."

"But can you at least guess if she can?"

"Well, my guess is-"

And that was all Serena heard before she hung up. She sat on the couch and wondered what would happen to cause her to become Queen Serenity, Tokyo to become Crystal Tokyo, and Darien to become King of the Earth. She was already pregnant with Rini, wasn't that step one? Let's see... What would be step two? Some evil villian would come falling from the sky, declaring that he/she'd take over the world and what not, then Sailor Moon would once again drag her sorry butt to justice and defeat him/her? Unlikely...


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

"Hey Darien?" Serena asked.

"Hm?"

"W-What if we were too early?! What if this isn't Rini?!"

"Serena, who else could it be?"

"A different baby, that's who."

"Please! It'll be fine. I promise."

"You better keep that promise, Darien."

"I will. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Rest?"

"Yeah, rest."

"IT'S SIX P.M. IN THE AFTERNOON!!! THAT'S WHY!!!"

"B-But you're pregnant!"

"So what?! I'm not allowed to choose my own bedtime anymore?! Is that it, mister?! Huh?! Is it?! Is it?!"

"N-No! That's not it at all!"

"I'm your future wife, buddy! You better remember that!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"I mean it!!!" she continued to screech. Apparently, the hormonal thing hadn't ended it reign on Darien yet.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Speaking of which... W-Why haven't you proposed to me yet?! It couldn't be because..."

"Because what?"

"..It couldn't be because you don't love me anymore, could it?" Serena burst into tears.

"What?! N-No! That's not it at all!!!"

Serena sat on the floor, still crying. Still not listening to a word Darien said.

Darien knelt down beside her and gave her a huge hug. "C'mon, Serena... Give me a smile." he said in a loving tone.

She still cried.

"Oh, sweet little Serena... You know I love you! How could you doubt that? Our love is unbreakable. I loved you enough to have a kid with you."

A smile cracked on her lips.

"Aw! I see a smile! Ya, that's definitely a smile my little eyes seek!"

Serena tried to hide her face and blushed.

"Oh, too late! I already saw it!"

Serena cracked up. "You are soooooo cheesy!"

"You say that, but it made you laugh, didn't it?"

Serena literally fell into his arms. "I'm just glad you weren't taken when I found you!"

"What do you mean, 'found me'? It's not as though I was lost or anything."

"Yeah right! Lost like a puppy!"

Darien's eyes turned into halfcircles.

"I guess you're right. I was lost until you came into my life."

"Again, that is sweet, but almost painful."

"How's it painful?"

"It's so cheesy it's killing me!"

"You are so dramatic sometimes."

Serena fell onto the floor, feigning death.

"Hahaha!" Darien just laughed. She tried her best, but it was just so obvious she wasn't dead! "Serena, I might have to give you CPR if you don't get up!"

"Bring in the love!" she pretended to choke.

Darien kissed her. "You know how mellowdramatic you are right now?"

"But it's working, isn't it?" she breathed.

"Yes. Very well, too."

"You know my birthday's coming up."

"July 30th already?"

"Yep."

They broke away.

"And there's just one teensy little thing I want."

"What's that, Serena?"

"I want Rini to get out of me! She's overstayed her welcome." Serena answered in her annoyed voice.

Darien cracked up. "You've still got like _how_ many months to go?"

"Hey! Shut up! It's not like you, a _man_, could become pregnant!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry!"

"Yeah, well, you better be."

Darien and Serena decided to go to the Cherry Hill Temple. Basically, Rei's temple.

"Surprise, Rei!" Serena shouted when Rei opened the doors.

"Well, if it isn't meatball head in the flesh." Was the greeting Serena got.

"Can it, Rei! There's about to be _two_ meatball heads! Except I don't think the second one has flesh yet!" Serena retorted.

"Oh joy... When that day, comes, Serena, I'll be rooting for you. But just so you know, Darien's not in my good books yet. He's going to stay on the naughty list for a long, long, long time." Rei said.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Anyway, we-well, _I_, came to ask you a favor."

"What?"

"You know how you do that fire-seeing mumbo jumbo?"

"It's not mumbo jum-"

"Yeah, yeah! We need you to do that. Can you look into the fire to see what's going to happen to make me become Neo Queen Serenity?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"No, no. I mean why're you even thinking about that? You've still got awhile to go, Serena."

"Nevermind that. I just need you to do this, okay? There's something about this whole thing that I really need to know."

"Okay, sure, Serena."


End file.
